Rituel
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré films, le récit du jour où Tia Dalma a bien failli réussir à tuer Jack Sparrow Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits sur le thème 21 Exhibition


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire sur les passé sulfureux de Jack, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Rituel**

Jack Sparrow releva le visage, le regard alangui par les drogues dont l'avait régalé Tia Dalma.

« Tu vas me tuer, »souffla t'il pesamment.

Un sourire lui répondit et Tia passa un doigt le long de l'échancrure de la chemise du pirate.

« Allons, le plaisant Jack serait-il déjà fatigué ? » Le défia la sorcière.

Jack sourit d'un air bravache tandis qu'elle glissait ses lèvres le long de son torse à présent nu. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle effleurait son bas ventre et gémit.

« Mmmm Tia…Oui, comme ça, » l'encouragea t'il alors qu'elle enserrait son sexe de sa bouche.

La langue de la sorcière se fit plus agile et un long soupir de pur plaisir lui échappa alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour la contempler.

Jack poussa alors un cri effaré en découvrant que des hommes et des femmes s'étaient approchés d'eux, ces derniers les encerclaient désormais et les observaient sans bruit. Entre ses cuisses, Tia releva le visage et Jack se pencha vers elle.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y a des gens qui nous regardent. » Murmura le pirate d'une petite voix.

Tia le dévisagea, surprise.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Je te jure ! » S'exclama Jack qui jeta un œil autour de lui et battit des mains pour chasser les voyeurs.

Tia le fixa avec colère tandis qu'il bougeait les mains sans provoquer un quelconque émoi chez les observateurs.

« Arrête ça ! Ça fait partie du rituel Jack ! Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué ou tu as fait semblant ? »

Jack lui adressa un regard penaud.

« Bah en fait…

- Tu n'as écouté que la partie qui t'intéressait comme toujours ! Compléta Tia avec colère. Seulement pour ce que tu es venu chercher il faut me payer et le rituel est le prix que j'ai fixé !»

Jack jeta un regard en direction des hommes et des femmes, qui toujours assis, ne semblaient pas décidé à partir et se rengorgea, affectant une feinte assurance.

« Ça ne me gêne pas, continue.

- Tu en es sûr ? » Le testa Tia.

Tout en parlant, la sorcière glissait lentement sa main le long de la hampe dressée du pirate qui soupira.

« J'en suis certain, souffla-t-il, à nouveau excité.

- Donc tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qui va arriver ensuite ? » Insista Tia.

Cette fois Jack tiqua. Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était censé arriver ensuite. Sans doute un effet des drogues que Tia lui avait faits prendre un peu plus tôt. Sur son sexe, la main de Tia accéléra et il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir.

« Continue, » gémit il, renonçant à fouiller ses souvenirs alors que le désir submergeait toutes ses autres pensées et sa prudence.

La bouche de Tia se referma à nouveau sur son sexe et Jack glapit tandis que les villageois se rapprochaient et oscillaient de la tête en suivant leurs mouvements, comme hypnotisés.

Excité par leur proximité et par le désir que certains ne parvenaient pas à cacher tandis que Tia l'engloutissait goulument, Jack se crispa et déchargea dans la bouche offerte, secoué par un orgasme violent.

Il lui sembla perdre connaissance quelques secondes, peut-être plus, puis la voix de Tia perça le brouillard dans lequel il lui semblait avoir glissé.

« Bois. » Ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant un bol de bois rempli d'une mixture indéfinissable.

Jack renifla le liquide sombre et visqueux et roula des yeux effarés.

« Bois, répéta Tia. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack déglutit tandis qu'elle le fixait avec inflexibilité et obéit avec une grimace de dégout.

Un vertige le fit vaciller et il lui sembla soudain que son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus. Perdu, Jack cligna des yeux tandis qu'un désir quasi animal s'emparait de lui. Le pirate se sentit durcir à nouveau et se redressa. Le sexe tendu jusqu'à la douleur, il agrippa les hanches de Tia et la força à s'allonger sur le sol. Ses mains écartèrent les cuisses sombres de la femme et elle se cambra, pour offrir à son regard ses seins aux bouts durcis. La main de Tia agrippa les cheveux de Jack et elle le força à se pencher sur sa poitrine. La bouche du pirate se jeta avec avidité sur les tétons offerts et il les mordit sauvagement, dévoré par le désir qui brulait ses reins. Sous lui Tia poussa un gémissement guttural et relâcha sa prise sur sa chevelure.

« Vas-y Jack, prend. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Le pirate ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfonça en elle sous les regards lascifs des hommes et des femmes toujours plus nombreux. Sous lui, Tia poussa un gémissement animal qu'il ignora, obsédé par l'idée de la posséder et de calmer enfin le feu qui le brulait.

En sueur et les yeux mi-clos, Jack entreprit un va et vient qui le porta au bord de la jouissance sans toutefois réussir à l'assouvir. Agacé, il saisit Tia sans douceur et la força à se retourner avant de la reprendre dans un râle. Ses hanches reprirent leur rythme effréné et il s'aperçut à peine que les spectateurs scandaient maintenant ses coups de reins de leurs tambours. La musique se fit assourdissante tandis que le cœur de Jack cognait dans son torse en nage, le pirate se projeta avec violence jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre de Tia et elle enfonça ses ongles dans la terre meuble tandis qu'il se lâchait dans un hurlement inhumain.

Sous lui, Tia poussa un gémissement rageur et le repoussa sans douceur.

Allongé sur le sol et le corps trempé de sueur, Jack peinait à reprendre son souffle et son calme lorsque la main de Tia empoigna à nouveau son sexe pour réveiller sa vigueur. Son cœur accéléra et il gémit.

« Tia… »

Sa protestation se perdit dans la bouche de la sorcière et Jack la sentit le chevaucher.

Tendu et les mains tremblantes à force d'excitation, Jack leva les yeux et gémit à la vue des seins lourds de la femme qui s'agitaient au-dessus de lui. Son sexe grossit à nouveau alors que Tia ondulait sur lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le rythme des tambours accélérait. Le pirate sentit quelque chose se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres et reconnut la saveur acre de la mixture qu'elle lui avait déjà administrée plusieurs fois. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se cambrait, dévoré par le besoin de la sentir encore, et Tia frissonna.

« Comme ça, comme ça, » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Jack resserra ses doigts autour de la taille de la sorcière puis tout devient flou. Un nouvel hurlement lui échappa alors que sa semence jaillissait de nouveau puis il retomba sur le sol, inerte, terrassé par la force de son orgasme.

()()

Jack ouvrit les yeux, le cœur douloureux, comme oppressé, et le sexe sensible. Le pirate s'avisa alors qu'il était allongé sur une paillasse et il passa une main tremblante sur sa tempe.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Balbutia-t-il alors que de vagues souvenirs de corps entremêlés, de musique et de jouissance lui revenaient.

Tia caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

« Ton cœur a failli lâcher, il s'est arrêté quelques secondes. » Répondit-elle tranquillement.

Effaré, Jack se redressa, le corps encore douloureux tandis qu'il sentait une saveur âcre sur sa langue.

« Tu m'as drogué pour ton rituel ! Et tu as failli me tuer ! » Glapit le pirate, indigné à mesure que la scène lui revenait en mémoire.

« Tu étais d'accord pour payer le prix. » Répondit-elle d'un ton placide.

Jack la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle prenait une carte et la lui tendait.

« Voici ce que tu es venu chercher, maintenant tu peux partir. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Jack referma ses doigts par réflexe sur la carte et reprit avec indignation.

« Tu as failli me tuer !

- Mais tu as adoré ça, » susurra Tia.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Jack au souvenir de la volupté des heures passées et Tia le guida vers la porte.

« A présent va-t'en Jack. »

Le pirate la fixa.

« A quoi servait ce rituel ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, tu as aimé non ? Alors contente-toi de ça, » sourit Tia.

Le pirate hésita puis sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir le but de son rituel pervers qui avait failli le tuer.

Et il avait adoré ça.


End file.
